Augmented reality provides users with views of physical, real-world environments that have been augmented by sound, video, and/or graphics. Augmented reality systems and applications provide a number of advantages in technology areas, such as entertainment and gaming. To illustrate, augmented reality games, such as those playable using mobile devices (e.g., smartphones), are becoming increasingly commonplace and popular. However, the boundaries of augmented reality have just begun to be explored. In particular, conventional augmented reality systems have merely scratched the surface with regard to the application of augmented reality in the day-to-day activities of user. Thus, there are a number of disadvantages corresponding to conventional augmented reality systems.